The invention relates generally to computer systems, and deals more particularly with computer modelling of communications and other actions in a business workflow.
During the course of running a business, there may be many steps and people involved in each sale of goods or services. For example, initially the customer makes an order and requests credit. Then, a salesperson makes a preliminary determination if the company can meet the request and if so, passes the credit request to an accounting department. The accounting department requests a credit report from a credit bureau. If the credit bureau responds with a favorable credit report, the accounting department notifies the salesperson that credit is approved. Then, the salesperson asks the production department for pricing, delivery and other terms. The production department checks with a supplier and responds to the salesperson. Next, the salesperson responds to the customer with the pricing, delivery and other terms. Assuming, all terms are acceptable, the salesperson notifies the production department to actually fill the order. Then a shipping department delivers the goods. Finally, the customer pays the bill according to the previously established terms. If the business sells a service instead of goods, then a similarly complex workflow may be required. Thus, there are many steps and people involved in satisfying one order for goods or services and all steps must be performed to satisfy the order. In the past, problems have occurred because one or more people involved in the order forgot or did not understand their responsibility. For example; if the salesperson forgot to notify the production department after receiving the approval from accounting, then the order may not have been filled.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer system for modelling a business workflow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a computer system which clearly specifies the responsibilities of each participant.